Resident Evil: New Mission
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: This story is about Steve/Claire Leon/Ada Chris/Jill Billy/Rebecca Richard/Ashley on their mission together But will their feelings get in way?Will they stop umbrella before it's too late?Includes characters like Kevin/Cindy,Barry.Last chapter was edited
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I hope you'll like the first chapter**_

_**It's my first story-Christine**_

Chris, Jill and Claire are the first one to arrive the meeting place. They were all called for a VERY important mission by the "the organization" at Europe. After a while they saw Leon being dropped of by the helicopter. Then they saw Rebecca and Ada not very far. They all tried to be friendly and greeted each other, well except for Ada who was very quiet. Suddenly their attention was focus on the guy walking towards of them. Most are surprised espiecially Claire because she didn't expect of seeing him again not after what happened on rockfort island.

"welcome everyone, you can now enter the building. the meeting will begin."Said...Steve yes he's Alive

As everyone entered Claire pulls steve and began asking some questions.

"...How did you...how come you are still alive?"Claire was confused seeing Steve alive

"Claire are you not happy to know that i am alive?"Steve was not very happy once Claire ask that

"No...it's just that...I need to know something."She feels a little guilty for asking that

"You"ll know later c'mon."steve pulls her inside the building

Chris, Jill and Rebecca couldn't believe what they saw because they are seeing Richard Aiken,their former teamate. After the mansion inccident they didn't think he was still alive. Rebecca is also happy to see Billy Coen working for "the organization" I guess he figured that the only place he"ll be safe is with "the organization". On the other point of view. Leon was suprised to see Ashley in a place this. Ashley caught him staring at her then she gave a friendly wave. After a while they heard voice coming out of a speaker it was a voice sounded like he was on his late 40's.

The man was telling them about their upcoming mission, he said that they are suspecting that there are some paople who are trying to restore umbrella.1 is at Greenland 2 is at Australia and 3 is Somewhere here in Europe.

"So your telling us to split up and investigate at those places?"Chris was a little surprised.

"Yes as you notice the one you have in common is that all of you have fought umbrella."Said the mysterious man

"So it's like there are zombies, ganados and monsters on our way."Said Jill

"looks like it"This man is getting used to Umbrellas technique

"How can you bring people back from the dead"Claire quickly changes the subject She's too excited to know how Steve was revived

"Ah that is a very fascinating question miss Redfield you see miss graham here is the main reason in it. See Leon did manage to kill the plaga in her body but for some reasons the plaga made a reaction to her body so we are using her blood and making it an ingredient in making a cure in a person even if haft of his or her body is dead."He said

"Why are you keeping her here?"Leon was half concerned of Ashley

"She is too important to loose after all we must pay attention if the plaga will be bad for her or if it will be a substance in making a better cure for those who will need it."He said with a serious tone

"So where are we going anyway?"Rebecca was excited to know her next mission with them

"You will be in 2 teams one is at greenland and the other in in autrailla we are not sure if we are ready to go to Europe we are not sure about the location Oh! and another thing Mr. coen and Mr. burnside will be a coming too Mr. Aiken needs to stay to guard on miss graham here."

_**Hey hope you enjoyed to first Chapter please review so I...I mean 2 of us can improve the story-Christine**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:Hey first note I've written I don't own any characters in this story but the lot came from us please Read and review it makes me happy to know that there are people enjoying the story.**_

P.S. I'm sorry if I hurt those fan who likes the Leon and Ada love-team don't worry it get better in the later chapters.

_**-Christine (The Fighter)**_

They are getting ready for their mission. Chris, Jill Rebecca and Billy are going to investigate in Australia to know if there are people trying to restore Umbrella and stop them. Claire, Steve, Leon and Ada are gonna go to Greenland to investigate if there are paranormal activities. When they were leaving Chris calls Steve and told him to "take care of Claire" Leon heard it and he couldn't explain why he starts to get jealous at Steve

Leon and the others arrived early at Greenland they were given snowmobiles to get to their location. Kevin Ryman Will be the one telling them if they are getting closer to their target. _Kevin is like a map,after the raccoon city incident he works for "the organization" as their "SATELLITE GUY" he can also be sent as back-up knowing he has experience while Cindy Lennox is one of the scientist trying to improve the cure to all types of virus._

On their way to their location Steve and Claire are talking. Claire is sitting at the back while Steve was driving._(they were only given 2 mobiles)_

"Claire you know...I'm sorry"said Steve while driving

"Huh...for what?"

"I know that I made you cry and hurt you when you think that I died...I still heard you crying before I died"

"Steve that's the past can we just forget it"She is really trying not cry (OMG)

Steve was going to apologize again but he stopped when he feels Claire's arms wrapping around his waist and her head at his shoulder. Claire just want's to feel Steve presence. She want's to feel that Steve was alive again. While Leon was driving he couldn't help noticing Claire and Steve he was staring at them he doesn't know why he's doing it. Then he heard Ada screams "Leon look out!". He returned his eyes on the way seeing there is a big rock in front of them he move the mobile to the left. As a result of that he bumped into Claire and Steve's mobile. They all fell out out of their mobiles, the fuel was spilling out, and the worst part is they don't know if they could still continue the mission.

"Nice job agent Kennedy"Steve was angry of him not because he broke the mobiles but Claire could get hurt and he doesn't want anything or anyone to hurt her again

"..."Leon was very confused he didn't know what to say

"You know it's getting dark we should just rest...there's a cave over there...(she point to the direction where it is located)...why don't we check it out"said Claire, She doesn't like to see her friends fight especially Steve and Leon

They will all stay at the cave until morning comes. Ada and Leon are at the other side of the cave and Ada opens up a topic to talk about. They were far from Claire and Steve maybe because they don't want to let them hear what their taking about.

"Leon is something bothering you?"

"Huh what are you talking about"He was surprised of Ada she is not the type of person who will ask that

"You seem different this time...You're attention is usually focusing on the mission. How can you not see what's in front of us. Are you looking at somewhere else"

"No, it's just that I'm...I'm very tired can we talk about this some other time?"He is definitely avoiding to answer the question.

"Oh then...goodnight Leon"She kisses Leon on his lips for a few seconds then she walks away.

Chris and the others arrived at afternoon (because you know how far Australia is from America) They were sent to the middle part of Australia they were in the desert. They were also given 2 quad bikes. When it starts getting dark they decided to take a break. (and at the middle of the desert damn I'm so stupid in picking locations)

Chris was staring at Jill while she sleeping. She returned to her normal look. Her hair was back to it's original length and it's natural color. (a few visit to the salon will do) He on the other hand looks like 5 years younger. He had a hair cut, a shave and put on some gel to his hair. He looks like Chris Redfield in Rockfort Island.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you...I promise"Said the Chris and mean it he doesn't want Jill to be dead in his head again

Rebecca and Billy are talking and Rebecca ask Billy how he ended up working for the organization

"Well it started after the arklay mountain incident you see when we separated, they found me and they thought that I will be useful. We knew what happened at the train, we knew there was a secret Umbrella base and we stopped Marcus from filling the earth with leaches."the last part was kind of a joke

"I am very proud of you billy you decided to stop umbrella even if you have nothing to do with it."

"I saw what happened Rebecca, I said to myself what would happen if the virus will spread to the entire world because no one can stop it. I decided to help as a result of what you did to me"

"Hey! What did I do to you?"

"You change me somehow you made me...responsible?"he has a questioning look on his face he didn't really know how rebecca change him all he knows is she made his life better. He is now better than lieutenant Billy Coen

They were both laughing until they heard Chris and tells them to sleep early because they have a big day ahead of them.

_**Hope You Enjoyed The Second Chapter Review Please-Christine**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note- Every night I feel like there are wings growing at my back. But it feels good that there are people enjoying the story. Anyways enjoy reading**_

It was 12:30 in the morning it was very dark and cold. Kevin, Barry and Richard are at the meeting room talking about the investigation in Greenland and Australia.

"Would they be successful in their mission"Said Barry who is worried of all of those that are in the mission

"They are professionals right"Said Kevin "They'll make it and they will bring umbrella down before umbrella could rise again."He was trying to cheer up Barry. Then they saw Richard staring at Ashley outside the door.

"Dude why don't you go out side and talk to her...You know comfort her"Kevin asked Richard then Richard hits him with the newspaper in his hands.

"Are you kidding me she never even notice me"Then Barry & Kevin are holding their laugh because they noticed Richard was is falling for Ashley. He just said that _she never notice him_ which means he wants to be notice by Ashley

"It doesn't mean that I want To be notice or anything!"Richard's face is turning red. Then he tries to make an excuse to go outside.

"Yeah right! go away **lover-boy**!"said Barry He left Kevin and Barry laughing.

He was gonna go talk to Ashley but the moment he took a step Ashley went down stairs. "should I follow her?"Richard said to himself "Well I'm her guard right...Wait I'm talking to myself"

He saw Ashley looking up in the sky outside the building. He started to go closer to her but...2 steps forward 1 step back Ashley heard him and she ask him to join her watch the stars.

"Ashl-Miss Graham it's very late you should go inside."He tries to maintain his level as a guard and her level as a girl worth protecting.

"Could you call me Ashley I don't like to be called by my last name and You mind if I ask how did you die?"She tries to open a topic for her to not go inside. She doesn't like to stay inside the building.

"Sure I'll call you Ashley."He is happy to know that he has a chance to be friends with her "And...A giant snake killed me."

"Oh...That's a little harsh."She looks at Richard face. He became sad to remember how he dies.

"At least your there. You made me live again."pretending to be happy in front of her.

"yeah."Ashley was trying to give Richard a kiss but they heard and saw a helicopter landing in front of them. It has the umbrella logo on it.

"Barry, Kevin need back-up we are being attack outside." Richard commands Ashley to run towards the building as he give a kick to the umbrella soldier. Then he starts to shoot them with his automated pistol he saw Kevin and Barry run towards them and helps him shooting the other soldiers. There too many of them and there were other 2 copters coming down.

Richard's gun was out he is now fighting man to man. He can hear Ashley screaming because a soldier was forcing her to go to the helicopter. He was running to rescue her leaving Barry and Kevin behind. Kevin and Barry are almost done shooting all of the umbrella soldiers.

The Copter was taking off he just jump to reach the bottom part of the copter them he climbs inside he didn't even notice he was already 20 feet over the ground. As he enters and he saw the soldier with his gun pointed at Ashley. The other one was piloting and was pointing a gun at him.

"Don't make a wrong move or her head will explode" Said soldier pointing the gun at Ashley head.

He was handcuffed by the guy pointing the gun at him. He didn't know what to do. He can't forgive himself if Ashley dies not only because she is important to the "The Organization" but also because he likes her and he doesn't like anything bad happen to her.

It was a long ride but he couldn't see because they were blindfolded. They were locked up in a room on the highest floor. It is not going to be easy if they will try to escape. They were forced to sit in a chair then the guards tied them to the chair. Richard tries to escape but he tied him extra hard knowing that he is the one stronger and they took his weapon away (of course they will do that).

Someone took their blindfolds off then they saw 2 guards exiting through the door. It's their chance to talk...about escaping but before they could say a word to each other the door open a they saw a guy. He looks like he is on his late 20's. He looks just like Albert Wesker only younger.

"Who are you?"Asked Richard with his angry tone.

"I am Aidan Wesker son of the famous Albert Wesker"He was serous when it comes to talking about his dad.

"I didn't know Wesker had a son"Ashley speaks up for the first time.

"Well history has it." His is staring at Ashley like his stare was taking Ashley clothes.

Richard is noticing that he has a hidden desire for Ashley which made him jealous and worried.

_**How's that for a change huh. Please review so I will know what you think about the story. Aidan is not an original resident evil character I just made him to have love triangle between him, Ashley and Richard.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys this whole chapter takes place in Greenland only. I just want you to know who are the characters involved. Hope you will still read my-...I mean our story even if I am updating some chapters late because my internet was broken.**_

When Claire woke up and went outside she saw Steve looking at a very far distance. She walks to him and said...

"You seemed to be looking at a very far place"When she said this, Steve jumped a little cause he didn't knew that claire was awake.

"Claire..."without taking his eyes of the view "..is it possible for a regular person that lives here to build a very large building in the middle of the nowhere?"

"Why?"she looked at where Steve was looking. She think it's was very strange at the same time steve was checking at his watch you know, the high-tech one he uses it to contact Kevin. He was trying to ask if there are signs that they are getting closer to the place but there is no signal.

"Shit...wake them up and get ready we are gonna go there." he is starting to get angry. (Man! why does he has low patience)

"But steve...that's too far and the mobiles were broken right."

"Then we will...walk"

"seriously!" she sounded like she was begging for Steve to change his mind.

"Claire...I owe my life to 'the organization' I will do everything to make it up for them." He takes her hand and looks at her eyes and said "Can you do me a favor and get ready."

"OK but we should stop once in while is that OK?" she touches Steve's face to cool his head...well actually... to warm it up...because it's cold...whatever!

"Of course" he hugs her to make her body warm. (awwww)."wake them up."

She was looking for leon and ada at the cave. she saw leons shoe but she couldn't see if he's awake cause there's some thing blocking her sight. (wow imagine how big was the cave, stupid idea for a location arhggg!) When she leaned to the right she saw leon and ada. But she was not expecting to see them making up. Ada was over Leon and they were kissing like there is no tommorow.

She has no idea what she will do. Run away and ignore them or interupt them. She was backing away but leon saw her so he break the kiss and ask her what does she wants. Ada is not very happy once he did that. (talk about interuption)

"Well um..." she was not looking at them. Not because they are not wearing anything (it's cold you know)but because she is shy to look at them again, not after what she saw. "Steve told me that he saw a strange building and he wants us to get ready that all." then she walks quickly away.

She bumped into steve the moment she got out. He was carrying his and her bag. When he gives it to her he was confused to see her cheeks turning red.

"What happend? Are you OK" his hands over her shoulder and he was staring at her face.

"Nothing I'm OK um...can we go now" She was looking away at him.

"Aren't we gonna wait for them" he was looking inside the cave but she forces him to walk away and said.

"I think they will catch up...c'mon let's go" she took her bag and pulls him away.

* * *

Claire and Steve made it first. They couldn't see Leon and Ada but they are sure that they know where to go. Claire was looking to where they came from and waiting for them. Then she felt steve's arms around her waist and his head over her shoulder.

"What are you trying to do?" she was not complaining instead she was half asking and half flirting.

"What is it look like I'm doing...I'm making you warm" then he give a light laugh.

"You know their gonna be here soon."

He didn't answer instead he starts kissing her neck lightly. She didn't move a muscle she like the way he kisses her neck. He starts to pull her and leaned her at the wall. (a very high & cold wall) She kisses him back at his lips. Her hands were inserted to his clothes and rubbing his chest. They enjoyed every kiss they shared They wished that the time will freeze at that moment until they heard footsteps. When they looked they saw leon and ada staring at them.

"We...are here...to investigate!" his eyes were crossed and his voice is loud enough to start an avalanche.

"Can you stay calm"Steve faces him and he crosses his arms "We were here first and we were waiting for you two now that were all here let's start to investigate OK"

They entered the building and they decided to spilt up. Claire and Steve to the left and Leon and Ada to the right. While they are searching for clues Ada opened a topic to talk about...again

"You really need to tell me what's bothering you because you are acting too weird"said Ada

When Leon tries to answer her question they both heard a someone screaming...

_**Please review so I can know if there are people reading the story**_

_**-Christine**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author: Okay first of all I want to say sorry because it is taking too long to update a new chapter blame it on my so called teamate he keeps saying he will write the next story but...oh come he was the who said we should write a story at this website and he is the one who discovered this and he tells me he doesn't know to publish one CHAPTER well the good thing is I'm here so guys hoping that you will still read my story. sorry if it was too short because I was very busy with my project.  
**_

Chris woke up because he realized some familiar sounds aroundthe desert. He looks around and he saw those mindless, brainless and worthless ganados. They were all inside a cage just a few miles away from them. He wakes everyone up knowing that they need to get the hell out of the desert.

"What are those things?"Asked Rebecca

"Where the hell did they all come from"said Billy while staring at a cage full of ganados.

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around here come on let's go there's too many of them"said Jill But before they can even take a step the cage was unlocked like someone was watching their move.

They ran away from them because their bikes ran out of fuel (talk about blaming it to the organization). There were shooting and firing of guns over and over. Then one ganado grabbed Jill so Jill fight back but the ganado was strong. All of the sudden Chris took the ganado and gave it a uppercut then he shot it in head (gunshot). After that Chris couldn't control himself and he hugged Jill (This was his idea he want's to make a sweet scene in the middle of a battle.)

"Can you do that later we need to get out here first!" said Billy while pushing the ganado away from him.

Because they are embarrassed they quickly let go of each other. They are all running away then they saw the some tall building not very far away that means they are getting near to the end of the desert. They ran as fast as they could while shooting some ganado at their back. They made it and they hide behind the dark alley. Billy saw a car and he tried to open it, being a ex-criminal it is gonna be easy opening the door of an old car. He asked for Chris to help him get the car started. Then contact Kevin by their super awesome watch. Kevin said they should go to building 30 miles away from them because they are detecting some unusual signal like someone is doing paranormal activity. Chris is the one driving, Jill is at his right and Rebecca and Billy is at their back. Billy is getting bored and tried to opened a topic to talk about...

"You know you can continue whatever you were doing lately" He was talking about Chris and Jill hugging lately.

"Very funny Billy hahahaha." Jill was forcing herself to laugh so it is not obvious that she is embarrassed of they did lately.

"Billy it's not like I can't hear that you and Rebecca are talking SERIOUSLY last night" Chris added a louder voice to the word. They were all laughing about all the thing they are doing in the middle of a mission. Suddenly their laughter slowly fade away when they saw a very strange building.

Then when out of the car, They entered the building and as soon as they took a step inside and they where captured by security guards. They heard a familiar voice and HE was laughing. They looked at where the voice was coming from and they saw a man behind the shadow as walks closely to them. They saw a very familiar person they never wanted to see.

NICHOLAI GENOVAEF was alive and not only alive he is the leader of the new Umbrella corporation.

**_AWWW man I hate myself, this is super short but I hope you'll understand. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey It's me again, as usual I am the one writing the next chapter. I know some of you don't like the Richard and Ashley love-team but I like it even if they don't actually belong to the same game and I also know that Cindy is paired with George and not Kevin but this is Fanfiction right. Please leave me some review because it makes me happy to know that there are people reading my story.  
-Christine**_

Kevin, Barry and Cindy are very worried about Richard and Ashley. They were still awake at 2:00am, Kevin is staring at the map in the giant TV in front of him trying to figure out where could umbrella corporation be. Barry is just sitting at a sofa while holding his gun. Cindy is just staring at What Kevin was doing.

"Find anything Kevin?"Barry could help but ask a question because he is worried.

"Nope still nothing"answer Kevin.

"Well, I think I'll just stay outside and get some air, just...just call me if you find anything." Barry exited through the door and leave Kevin and Cindy alone.

"Hey Kevin look at you now. It seem like yesterday you were just a cop trying to escape from Raccoon city"

"Hehehe time flies huh"

"Right"

Kevin walks to her and each second their lips are getting closer to each other. But...

"Find any...thing" Barry suddenly appeared again. Kevin slowly moved his face to the big, giant TV Thingy and began pushing some buttons again.

"Did I miss anything?" Asked Barry who was very curious of what are they doing when he left.

Cindy answered "Nothing Barry still nothing." then she left the room.

"What happened Kevin?"

"NOTHING"

* * *

"OK, now tell me, why do you need Ashley so much?" Aidan and Richard are staring at each other with their eyebrows crossed.

"Why would I tell you?"said Richard

Aidan is not very patient and he suddenly punched Richard at the face.

"You still won't tell me"

"No!" Aidan punched him again but he still didn't say a word until Aidan was punching him again and again and again.

"Stop it, stop it please" Ashley was begging him to stop. Not only that she knows it is very painful to Richard but it is painful to her seeing him in pain. "They say there is something important about my blood that could make a cure".

"Don't tell him anything Ashley or else we will all fail." warned Richard.

"That's all?"

"Yes, I'm telling the truth"

"No! I said don't tell him anything"

Aidan slaps him again and said "shut up"..."So you don't run out of blood?"

"Don't you dare say a word." warned Richard again. And he gets slapped again.

"One drop is enough to make one that fits to an injection".

Aidan walks to her and forcefully kissed her in the cheek "good girl".

She mouthed the word sorry to Richard but he just looked away.

* * *

Ashley saw the guard outside and she had an idea of escaping. First Richard will have to unlock the handcuffs and then untie the ropes around his body.

"Psssst Richard wake up I have an idea."

"What now your gonna join them."

"Just pretend to be asleep and don't open you eyes unless I say so OK." She screams and calls the one and only guard to come to her.

"Can you please help me I think there is a cockroach inside my skirt" The guard was teased by her smooth legs. He tried to look at what was inside not look for the 'cockroach' but at something else. While Richard was getting pissed but he remained calm to what will Ashley do. Ashley was smart she kicked the guard at his head and he was knock out. "Richard" Ashley kicks the key to him and asked "Can you get that and unlock us?".

Richard used his feet to toss the keys to his hands at his back. (Imagine how he did it).

He unlocked himself and Ashley. "c'mon let's get out of here and...good job."

He took the guards gun and they run across the building.

"What are we looking for we need to get out of here NOW." Said Ashley with a panicked voice.

"We need to find a way let this building explode or else they can still continue their illegal activities"

They found a way how to do it only it is very dangerous and they heard an alarm. "That only means that they figured that we escape we need to go here as soon as possible" said Richard while pointing at an area located at the map he found earlier.

Richard opened his watch so Kevin could detect where they are. "Richard I hope they'll find us soon"said Ashley.

"I know they will." He hugs Ashley to calm her down.

"Sir Aidan, they have escaped what shall we do"asked one guard in front of Aidan.

"Send them TX-317 let's just see if they can get out of here...alive" commanded Aidan to one of the guards

* * *

"BARRYYYY! BARRYYYYYY!" Kevin was Screaming to him.

"WHAT!" Answered Barry

"I got them I know where they are."

**_OK guys sorry again this took so long too. I became busy this holiday._**

**_-Christine_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I've decided to finish this story by myself. You really need to give me some review to know if there are something you like to happen in the story I will be happy to know it. More importantly I didn't want to offend any of those who like Ada it was just a part of her character. I think you will like her in the end of the story but in the mean time you will all just have to wait. Sorry if there are some wrong grammars. It's because I'm from South East Asia but I'm not saying what country.  
**_

_**-Christine  
**_

Leon and Ada are running towards Steve and Claire after they knew they were the one firing the guns to a TYRANT. Leon and Ada tried to help them but Claire told them to "watch out" when they looked back they saw a GARADOR.

"Damn I though I've taken care of that monster back at Salazar castle." Leon said to himself.

"Well I guess you just need to face them again." Ada answered.

(gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot)

They were all relief when the tyrant fell down. Steve said "well that's a relief but where's the-" before he could even finish what he's saying the garador was rushing to attack them. They dodge into separate ways then started firing guns but the heart that was supposed to exposed at the garador"s back was being protected by a heavy layer of muscles seems like it is a more improved monster because of that it was very difficult for them to kill it. Leon was cornered by the garador but Claire fired a last shot and at last the garador fell down. Steve was very impressed to her and he said.

"Nice job Claire"

"Thanks. to be honest I didn't think I was gonna be able to do that."

"Alright" Ada breaks their happiness "We really need t-" She fell down in the trap door she was standing.

"Ada!" Leon looked but Ada was gone.

"Don't worry Leon we'll find her" Claire tried not the make him worry, but in reality she comforts him more than anyone.

Steve getting a little jealous on how the 2 look at each other "OK why don't each of us will go on separate ways".

Leon was angry not only because Steve seems like leading the mission but also for ruining such a precious moment with Claire "Who told you to be in charge"

"I'm just saying what I think we should do, I'm not forcing you to follow, besides I'm trying to help you."

"In what way,...and I didn't ask for your help"

"C'mon Claire" He pulls Claire but Leon stops him.

"You have leave her alone so there is more of us looking for Ada"

"What th-" Claire realized that this might end up badly so she put it to a stop and she told Steve she'll be alright on her on.

"I promised your brother I will take care of you no matter what"

"I'll be fine"

Steve took her hand and gave the techie watch.

"Just call Kevin if you need some help OK." Claire nodded and so they started.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Jill Valentine" Nicholai's opening message to Jill and the others.

No answered they were all just staring at him.

"Alright just put them in the dungeon" Nicholai commanded his men.

At the dungeon Billy and Rebecca are thinking how to escape Chris took advantage of this moment to talk to Jill in private.

"Hey Jill, you mind if I ask who is that guy"

"Who"

"Who else knows your name huh."

"Oh the blond guy outside, we went on a mission together when raccoon city was about to be blown up but in the end he turns out to be a traitor I could never forgive him for that."

"Don't worry it's payback time for us, First thing we need to do is to get out of here."

"It's very scary and dark here I kinda miss raccoon city"

"You really like living there huh."

"Of course if it wasn't for Umbrella I would still be in peace."

"You can actually stay in my house if you want to."

"Are you serious if I will do that it will actually look like..." (like we were married)

Chris looked at Jill's eyes and sealed it with a kiss. They didn't care if they were in a middle of a mission crisis or anything they just wan to do it. But its not long before they heard someone unlocking the doors they broke away quickly. Jill even wiped her mouth.

The guard said "Nicholai is waiting for you outside" then he left.

_**What does Nicholai want from them? well you better wait...because I'm also a human and I need to take a rest. Thank you everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey there guys. Wow even if there is a periodical test I still continue to write story and I don't review. I don't usually review anything no matter what kind of test it is. I think I am very near of finishing this story and I don't know if there will be a next story coming up. I love this Chapter it's very dramtic. Thanks to all of you.__  
_**

Nicholai and Chris were staring at each other wondering what move will they both make so they can end this never ending battle. All 4 of them were handcuffed to their back.

Jill is the first one to ask questions to Nicholai.

"What is Umbrella up to now Nicholai?"

"Don't tell me you still don't know my plan." answered Nicholai followed by a short laugh.

Chris was annoyed and ask him. "What's so funny?"

"That you still don't know what is Umbrella up to even if you have intervene our plan so many times before." said Nicholai.

Billy got tired of shutting his mouth. "How did you got any of the virus and how are you related to Albert Wesker."

"Chris...Jill... I didn't able to make it to him...when you attack him...at Africa." Nicholai was a little sad to recall how Wesker died. After how much Wesker helped him, he wasn't able to do anything to help him.  
"After I knew what happened to him, I made a promise that I will do anything to continue what he has left behind."

Rebecca shared what she knew right from the start but waited for the right time to tell it "Well Nicholai we just met but What I knew is that you are stupid enough to fail your mission because you forgot something."

Confident and brave enough Nicholai (stupid nicholai) "And what did I forgot little girl?"

Jill also realized it and she was the one who finished Rebecca's statement. "That you forgot that we have legs and feet to..."

Before Nicholai could even move Chris kicked him on his _you know what sensitive area I'm talking about._ Billy also swing his legs to the other guards and they made a run for it.

* * *

Steve went to the basement and he saw dungeon but he couldn't see anything because it is very dark and he also gave his flashlight to Claire. As he walked closer he noticed that there is a big cage for prisoners.

"Hello is there anyone...alive?"

"Leon is that you?"

"Ada? it's me Steve we been looking for you."

"Where's Leon?"

"We've split up but we will meet in the 2nd floor main room but first I must let you out here." Steve took his lock picking tools "I just hope I still know how to do this."

"Give me your gun" Ada couldn't wait to get out

Steve was annoyed by her "Where's your own gun?"

"I dropped it when I fell you idiot, come on give it now" She took the gun and she shot the lock

Steve was amazed why didn't he think about that "That's an easy one"

"C'mon let's go hurry"

* * *

Leon doesn't know where his going anymore but he knows...he's going around in circles. He heard the door opened he points his gun at the door and when he looked he saw...Claire.

"Leon"

"Claire!"

"Find anything?"

"..."

"OK I go back and try to look again."

"No...um-I mean why don't we look together cause I hard to look for each other too you know" (come on Leon what a stupid excuse)

"But were gonna meet later in the main room right." In the middle of their conversation Claire's phone rang and she answered it.

"Claire?" She realized that familiar voice was Steve.

"Steve what happened? Did you find Ada?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you in the main room OK."

"OK" Phone shut off

"Good news Leon, Steve found Ada no we can go come on."

Leon stayed quiet the whole time. He doesn't know what he'll do the moment he and Claire are still alone and waiting for Ada and Steve. While he was looking Claire from head to toe he was sweating.

"Hey Leon cheer up I'm sure nothing bad happened to Ada." said Claire to cheer him up not knowing that it's not Ada his thinking about but it's her.

"I'm not thinking about her Claire."

"Oh then who are you thinking of?, is it a person?, oh and is it a girl? she gonna be real angry if she knew you were thinking of other girls." Claire being playful to him because she treats Leon only as a brother.

Leon stand up, walks to her and stares her in eyes "Claire...you are the one I'm thinking of." Claire smile's fades away the moment he said it.

"Wh-what are t-talking about Leon don't joke around this time"

"Do I look like I'm joking"

"Leon your just surprised about me a Steve and I think your just getting a little jealous but you'll get over it."

"What if I don't?"

"Well you have try I love Steve that much and I don't want to hurt him."

Leon couldn't take the pain anymore. He pulled Claire and kissed her. Claire didn't able to control herself she pushed Leon away and she slapped him. They both noticed that there are people looking at them Claire was afraid to look because she know who could it be. The moment she looked she saw Steve with an unexplainable look on his face and she sees Ada on her most angry look. Steve didn't say anything and left the 3 of them. Claire followed him and that leaves Leon and Ada. Leon tries to explain to Ada but before he could even say a word Ada Slapped him on the other cheek. Claire followed Steve and then she saw a Giant (also known as El Gingante) and Steve with only a Strong glass separating them.

"Steve-"

"Don't...even try to say anything, what I see is enough."

"But you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand! How could you do this to me! You know he only reason I want to live is because of you but now..." He doesn't know how to finish his sentence anymore. "Claire just go, leave me alone."

"No I won't leave you" She walks to him but he points his gun to her.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot you"

"Go on I dare you!" Claire took another step but Steve didn't fire.

"I know you couldn't do it because...you love me the way I loved you" She kisses Steve on his lips she wishes that he would feel the same way too and her wish was granted. Steve dropped his gun and kissed her back. When they've heard the glass crack they both know it's time to let go.

**_Wow what a nice Chapter I didn't think that I will feel very proud of myself after I wrote this one. Anyways I'm getting excited in writing the ending. I just wish that I can still write another story. I mean it's 50:50. What about you guys, do you think that I should write another one too?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey I just want all you guys to know that my computer in fixed. Finally after...I don't know 6 months? Anyways the good news is I can now upload new chapters a lot more faster but the internet is very slow but I can still stay awake until I finished at least 1 chapter per week I sleep very late anyways. Well I can't believe that I have written this much chapter all by myself and I'm almost to the end of the story I'm still asking if you would like me to post other story.**_

Kevin, Barry and the other soldiers are getting ready to rescue Ashley and Richard. The copter is only waiting for Kevin and Barry before they take off because you know why? Barry is the Pilot. Before leaving Cindy and Kevin talked to each other first.

"Kevin do really have to go with them?" Cindy asked Kevin because she was very worried.

"They need me and I must help them." Kevin is trying not to make her worried.

"Just promise me you'll come back Okay."

Before Kevin can even answer Barry interrupted them again "Come on Kevin we need to go.".

Kevin almost got pissed of because Barry always interrupts them but before he leave he said "Promise.".

(Just something I want to say: You can actually conclude that there are a lot of soldier whose gonna die because of battle.)

* * *

Richard and Ashley found a self-destruct-button in the top floor. They knew about this because they found a map (sorry didn't have time to write it).

"There's something wrong" Richard said he was very puzzled.

"What?"

"This is too easy finding a self-destruct-button without even anyone guarding it." After that they heard gunshots firing and firing after one another.

Ashley asked Richard "What's that?".

"Rescue has arrived" Richard said with a joyful voice. He pushed the button then.

"Oh yeah were-" Their happiness disappeared when they both saw a huge slimmy monster jumped in front of them. The monster was like 8-feet tall and 4-feet wide. Richards pulls Ashley and run. The monster cornered them and the only way out is to go down using the elevator but it was broken. Richard took off his Jacket and he used it like a protective glove to go down He told Ashley to "Hang on to me real tight, were going down." When they reached the ground floor Ashley landed on Richard's chest. Richard stared at her eyes if only they could freeze time just like that but Richard saw the monster jump down so they both hurried to get up by that moment Ashley foot was out of the picture then the monster lands and Ashley almost got smashed by the monster.

They ran and ran and ran until they bumped to Kevin. Richard was so exited and happy to leave he said "Never been better to see you Kevin, come on let's get ou of here."

"I don't like to crush your hopes but we can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Said Ashley who is very surprised.

"We need to find a way to kill that monster or else someone innocent can get hurt. What if they send that monster to the city. "

Richard realize Barry was not around "Where's Barry?"

"We've spilt up to find you guys. We need to be with Barry first before we could kill that monster, after all he's the man for the job right."

They ran and ran until Kevin was caught by the monster and threw him away. Kevin bumped his head and fell asleep. Richard pulled Ashley and they ran and ran and dodge everything the monster throws at them like spare parts of a vehicle and computers because there are a lot of those in there's building. Monster threw something a hits Richard's leg so he fell down. Ashley kept running and running but the monster cornered her. The monster was about to smash her until...

Barry came with his Machine gun and started firing up. The monster turned around a running towards Barry. The monster was about to fall but Barry ran out of bullets. The monster standed up straight and...

Kevin: "Eat this asshole" he fired the rocket laucher he found right beside him. The monster explode into tiny bits It was almost mission accomplished until...

[sniper fires] Hits the chest "AHH"

"What the-" Kevin said whose surprised and angry

"NO!" Richard said who looks for the shooter

"But who?" Ashley said with a huge sadness "Who shot Barry?"

Richard saw Aidan running away "Your not gonna get away with this Aidan." Richard followed him.

Ashley: "Where are you going Barry needs us here." she got no answer from Richard.

"Go" Kevin told Ashley without taking his eyes off Barry.

"But-"

"Don't you get it already Richard didn't came along with you just because the company needs you. He followed you because HE needs you, now go help him I know you can"

"Thank you so much Kevin I'll Come back as soon as I Can" then she rushed along to Richard. (It is a long way there.)

Aidan hide away from Richard and he surprisingly hits him at the back with a pipe. "You killed my monster!"

"It's not my problem that it's weak and stupid." Aidan got pissed off and hits him again then he fell down to his knees. Aidan grabbed both of his arms and he pointed the gun at his head.

"You know, I like that girl Ashley maybe I'll take her for myself when I'm done killing you all."

"You BASTARD don't even lay a finger on her or else-"

"Shut up!" [GUNSHOT]

_**Wow what a Chapter huh. that's all I can say for now.**_

**_-Christine_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey every one you know I'm so disappointed at myself to know that you like the story but my grammar is not that good. Well I guess I should start reading dictionary and hire someone to teach me how to improve my grammar right. Now let's go back to the story which will take only few more chapters until it is the end. If you have any questions you can review or e-mail it to me I'm always open to those people who have questions.**_

**_-ChristineJAZZ07_**

Jill, Chris, Billy & Rebecca are running away from Nicholai but what they don't know is that Nicholai has the same virus that Wesker had before inside his body and that virus give you extra speed and strength right. Nicholai appeared right in front of them, like he teleported. They all stopped and they were very surprised. No one made a move for a few seconds.

Then Chris tried to attack him but before he could come any closer Nicholai kicked Chris on his abdomen, Chris flew out of the picture and got unconscious.

"Who's next?" Nicholai is confident enough to know that he will not lost just because of the virus. (Why do villains never play fair.)

Jill got angry of what he did to Chris and tried to attack him because she was behind him but Nicholai saw her coming and grabbed her and used her as a shield so Rebecca and Billy not attempt anything anymore.

"I don't have time to play games, especially when I know that there are others of your kind infiltrating the building where I keep all my monsters in Greenland" said Nicholai.

Suddenly Jill remembered Claire and the others at Greenland and wondered how they are doing after she heard that that is the hiding place of where Nicholai keeps his monster.

Nicholai took his knife and placed it just under Jill's neck. Billy got angry and said "You coward why don't you come here and fight like a man". Nicholai lowered his knife down and with just a spilt of second he slashed Billy's chest (If you ever played Res. Evil 4 and you already made it to where Leon was _knife fighting with Krauser and Leon slashed him, his scar was just like Billy's but a little bit deeper_)and went back to Jill.

"Oh no Billy!" Rebecca screamed and panicked.

"No you son of a-AHHH" Jill tried to fight back but Nicholai forced her to go outside.

"Come on Jill, there's a helicopter and Greenland waiting for us" Nicholai happy to that Jill is all for himself now (I don't blame him Jill is like super hot but Claire is the most beautiful and cute for me.)

Rebecca couldn't follow Nicholai anymore, besides knowing that she has no match for Nicholai, Billy is bleeding like Hell. Billy's head was over her lap. She told Billy to take off his shirt and she pressed it against his chest to stop the bleeding good thing she is medic.

"Chris wake up!" Rebecca shout at Chris but he won't wake up. She look for something or anything to wake Chris. She found an empty first aid spray at her pocket at she threw it to Chris at it hit his left ear.

"Hey that hurts!" He saw Billy bleeding "What happened to him? Is it Nicholai? Where's Jill?"

"Yes, it's Nicholai who did this. He took Jill outside."

Chris hurriedly went outside to find Jill meanwhile...

Rebecca tried everything to stop the bleeding finally it stopped.

"Rebecca... I... c..can't breathe."

"Oh no no! NO! I think the blade reached your lungs."

At that moment, Rebecca doesn't feel Billy breathing anymore. She placed her ear to his chest he really is not breathing anymore. She moved closer to her face and gave him a CPR. She heard him blew some air out finally he can breathe again but because he lost a lot of blood he got unconscious.

* * *

"Hey Nicholai stop! STOP! STOP RIGGHT THERE!" Chris kept shouting until Nicholai faced him.

Nicholai was right in front of the copter until Chris intervened. He was still holding Jill and the knife was still under her neck. "Will you ever give up huh? come on"

"Never!"

Nicholai handcuffed Jill's hands inside the copter. "It would be nice if you'll see him die right in front of you." looks back at Chris "Now I understand why Wesker really hates you Chris Redfield. Now time for my revenge".

Chris couldn't fight back because of the supernatural powers of Nicholai (Talk about what was the end of Res. Evil CVX). Chris was totally knocked out by Nicholai. "See Chris you have no match to me your useless, pathetic fool." he left Chris.

Nichoalai sits at the pilot's seat and started the engine.

"You Bastard! You-" Jill tries to hit him or kick him or anything to fight back but she could do it in her condition. She was still handcuffed and Nicholai punched her at her stomach and she was silenced. Then the copter took off.

Chris tried to get up by himself even if he was majorly injured by Nicholai he still tries to get up (Now that's Chris Redfield). His whole body hurts and he could feel every pain in his body suddenly he felt someone helping him to get up.

"Nice to see you again Chris."

Chris was very shocked "Sheva!"

"Get Jill out of that helicopter now!" Shouted Sheva.

Without even thinking what sheva is planing to do he used all his forced and energy to run and Catch up where the chopper was heading.

"Jill get out of there now!"

Nicholai shouted down to Chris "She can't hear you, Chris." He was teasing Chris What he doesn't know was that Jill was lock-picking the cuffs. The moment her hands were free she punched him in the face again and again. "This is for Chris And for Billy and the others you caused trouble."

Nicholai got irritated and he didn't realized Jill jumped down while they are at 30 ft. high. Chris saw someone falling and he run towards it. Jill landed at Chris and they fell hard to the ground.

Nicholai got pissed off and decided to leave "At least I can get away! HAHAHAHA" (hahahahaha yourself.)

Sheva saw what happened and she gave a signal.

JOSH: "bye bye Nicholai." HE fires the rocket laucher (Res. Evil trademark explotions and rocket L.)

* * *

All 4 of them went back to see Rebecca and Billy.

"He's fine but we need to go back now he need a serious medical attention." Rebecca worries about Billy.

Josh said "Let's just take the helicopter we used to get here, I can make it fly, come on"

Chris and Rebecca teamed to carry Billy and so They Flew Away.

_**wow what a long Chapter I started 1:00 AM A Finished 2:30 AM. Well I'm sleepy [yawns] Wait for the next OK Thank you very much for reading hope you enjoyed it.**_

**_-ChristineJAZZ07_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys it's me again still awake at midnight because for me it's the perfect time because it's so quiet and peaceful the perfect time to write a chapter. This is the continuation of the battle between Richard and Aidan. Anyway what's the last thing you remember huh?... Why don't you try to think about it again first then you'll never know what lies ahead.**_

_**-Christine**_

[gunshot]_**  
**_

It was followed by silence. Not a word came out of anyone. The one thing you can clearly notice is the blood on the ground dropping down from a man's back. Ashley was there too. She couldn't believe what just happened. Aidan's eyes was very wide, there was only one expression in his face it was full of surprise. on the other hand Richard didn't know what to do, it just happened so fast, he didn't know how he'll react at the moment.

Aidan fell down to his knees. He couldn't take the pain of the bullet at his back. He also couldn't believe that the girl he was just playing lately shot him. Ashley dropped the gun that Kevin gave her in case she will need it. It was her first time to fire a gun and it is all for Richard.

The moment Aidan totally fell on the ground. Richard saw Ashley standing not far away then he called her. "Ashley!"

Ashley ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You've done great Ashley. We are all gonna be so proud of you."

"Is he dead?"

Richard checked Aidan to know if his still alive "Yeah, he's dead alright" [Yes he is. I guarantee everyone of you that he will never be back again and so is Nicholai I swear.]

"Oh no! Richard...Barry!"

"Right come o-ow" He suddenly felt the pain he just suffered lately.

"Are you Okay? come I'll help you"

With their team work they made to where Kevin and Barry.

Richard Asked Kevin "How is he?"

"I don't know long he can take this. We need to get out of here." They heard one thing they don't want to hear at that time

'SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED' It kept repeating. (Yes it took the building a whole 30 minutes to start.) That gives them a signal that they really should get out of there. Kevin and Richard carried Barry to get out then Ashley saw a car along the way.

"Hey guys can we use that?" points to the small airplane.

Richard said "Not my best choice but it will have to do. let's go!"

They used all their energy to get the hell out of the building. Richard was the one driving, Ashley was beside him and Kevin and Barry was at the back. They travel a long road to go back good thing Kevin always knows the way because of the techie watch. They figured it wasn't a long drive after all.d

* * *

When they got back to 'the organization' they immediately brought Barry to the clinic and they the four of them reported everything they encounter through out the mission. They told everything to their captain which they still haven't seen for a long time. and the captain also stated what he found out when they are all sent out for a mission.

captain's statement: "It seems that the person you encountered named Aidan Wesker was actually Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne's son."

Kevin interrupts "how can that be? You told us that it was just last year when they met? How their son be that old?"

"Please let me finish first"

"Sorry" slightly looks down.

"When Umbrella was making a serum to make Spencer E. Ozwell young again they also made a serum that can make you grow old faster. My theory is that Wesker secretly raised him with hatred to people who ever fight them, that's why he continued his father's big mistake and that's why he hates people like us so much. Meanwhile Nicholai turns out to be working with with Wesker in Africa. He was sent out to Australia because they are also building a secret lab somewhere there. Nicholai is also the one taking care of the the newly improved monsters in Greenland. Just tell the others what I told all of you when they arrived cause I don't want to repeat it...End of conversation."

Ashley commented what she thought after that "Not to mention Aidan and his guards are perverts." she slightly laughed then she remembered "I wonder if Barry is OK."

Kevin didn't say a word.

Richard also got scared of what might happen to Barry "I just hope that he will be fine."

**_Yeah well it looks like we are down to our last 2 chapters I'm actually planning to make a another story but I will be depending it in how many of you guys wants it, so if you want something to happen to any characters in this story just leave a message OK._**

**_-ChristineJAZZ07_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A thousand apologies to all of you because I know that this chapter took so long. My computer was broken so I just rented a computer to upload a new chapter. I can't say when I can upload another chapter but I hope you can wait for it._**

Claire, Steve, Leon and Ada planted bombs around the building to make all the creatures explode. Before they could finish the monster Steve and Claire saw earlier appeared and attacked them. They run, dodge, jumped, fire guns and anything they can do to stay alive. They are running towards the helicopter that are used for emergency, in this case they are desperate to get out of the ground at least the monster can't reach them and they shoot guns while in the air.

But before they can make it there the monster stroke his arm and hit Steve and Claire and they flew away and slammed to the building wall. Some parts of the building collapsed and some metal thingy fall and landed on Steve's right leg and one hit his head real hard. The monster was walking towards them and plans to attack but Leon fired guns at monster to lure it away. The monster followed them. (them because it's Leon and Ada)

Leon and Ada didn't realize they are heading to a cliff because they are both busy trying to kill the monster. The monster kicked Ada sending her to the edge of the cliff. She is lucky to grab on to something before she can actually fall. But her hand was slipping and she lost her grip then Leon grabs her wrist ignoring the monster.

-Back to Steve and Claire-

"Steve are you OK?" She was so worried about Steve's legs and the never ending bleeding of his head.(And they said Claire was very emotional). There were blood all over his forehead, some were dripping down the side of his face.

"I'm fine go after them."

"No, no I-I'll get this thing of you first."

"I can take care of myself! Just go!"

"I won't leave you again like what I did before, not for Chris, not for Leon not even-"

'THREAT DETECTED, SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED,' It keeps repeating every time.

"This is not good" said Steve he wasn't so happy to get stuck 1-foot away from a building about to self-destruct.

"So much for the bombs." then Claire tries to lift the metal thingy away at Steve's leg.

"It's no use, it's too heavy! Get out of here!"

-Back to Leon and Ada-

The monster was ready attack Leon to send them of the cliff. Then suddenly a helicopter arrives and drops someone off. Leon suddenly heard rocket launcher fires and the creature exploded. He pulls Ada up and someone helps them to get up. When Leon looks at the guy, He knew he looks familiar.

"Nice to meet you again Leon." said the guy.

"Ark is that you, you look different."

"Yeah! a man has look different after a few years."

"Oh wait! Someone needs our help."

They run towards Claire and Steve. They saw Claire helping Steve to walk.

"What happened?" asked Leon.

"It's a long story, We need to get out of here, That big monsters activated to self-destruct." said Claire

"Let's go I'll pilot the helicopter" said ark

* * *

When they are at the helicopter Leon was next to Ark. Steve was lying down at Claire's lap and Ada was silent the whole time. Steve fainted for loosing too much blood lately. Claire is trying to calm down.

"Claire calm down he'll be just fine." said Leon to calm her down. "Hey Ark how did you know about the mission."

"They just called me thinking you need extra help because you guys are the only one missing. I gonna leave you the moment we get there because I'm also busy."

**_Sorry if it's short I'm running out time. I just hope my computer will be repaired soon. This is the second time I broke it. It's old anyway maybe that's why it can easily be broken. We are heading to the last Chapter can wait to write it but for the meantime wait wait wait..._**

**_-ChristineJAZZ07_**


	13. Final Chapter

**_Hey guys I've finally written the last Chapter and I can't believe myself. In this chapter I kinda "inserted" myself to the story so to give you a clear picture my hair is black and always ponytailed like Claire, my eyes are dark brown, I'm 4'11' and a half,and my skin color is not that white but also not that dark just normal but my face is a little pale because I'm lack sunlight. I don't usually wake up in the morning because I sleep late and I don't go out much either. Hope you enjoy it!_**

Kevin saw Cindy and he calls her and she runs to hug him.

"Kevin! Thank god you're alright"

I'm fine but the others aren't, Rebecca needs our help."

"Of course but we can't use Ashley's blood as a cure, if there is no percentage of virus in their body we can't reanimate and rebalance their cells."

"I guess we just need to do our best."

Cindy was about to run off but Kevin pulled her again and the next thing she knows is she is kissing Kevin back. when they break the kiss both of them were silent.

Cindy tries to break the silence and "Rebecca...uh"

"Yeah...uh come on."

Everyone talked about what happened at their mission and reported it to the captain AND the captain reported something to them.

"This is JAZZ..." he said as a young girl entered "She has been working for me for more than 2 years she just arrived from _ and she will be staying here to make sure nothing went wrong during the mission. She will be checking if you were injected or inhaled something not good. It is more like a follow-up check-up. Don't worry it will take only a week and a half considering some of you aren't even awake. You can't leave unless I told you so."

Everyone was waiting outside if they teammates are fine. Rebecca, Kevin, Cindy and other doctors are inside. All of them outside were nervous and doing different things like Leon that keeps trying to apologize to Ada, Chris and Jill calming Claire, Richard gives medicine to Ashley which is good for her blood. And after long hours of waiting Rebecca came outside holding up her tears.

"Their are fine. If he doesn't wake up by the end of the week that means he's dead" points to one guy. It's a secret wait later "but...(sniff,starts to cry)..he didn't made it."

Claire walks closer to her ands asked "Who didn't made it Rebecca tell me."

"It's...It's..."

A week later...

Ashley walking outside when I saw her she waved at me she walked towards me and asked "Have you seen Richrard?"

"Uh yeah.." points over to Richard.

"Thanks!" then she walks away.

Richard was busy fixing a helicopter then suddenly...

"Hey Richard!"

"Woah!..ouch." Hits his head but no injury.

"Oww. Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"No, you didn't Ashley"

"What are you doing?" she looks at what Richard is doing.

"Nothing just fixing this.." point to the heli "Captain said I could use it if I fixed it." then he retuns to fixing it trying to make himself busy.

"You know...I came here because I want to talk to you."

Richard stops minding about whatever he is doing and.."What do you want to talk about?"

"About what Kevin said."

"What did he said?" He feels his heart skip a beat everytime he talks to Ashley about serious thing. This one is definately serious talk.

"Tell me the truth.." she smiles to herself.."You didn't protect me just because it's your job right? there's something else right?"

"Uh..W-well...ahm" He couldn't even make a straight face to Ashley once she asked that.

"Well?" she look at him seriously in his eye.

"Yeah there's something else that makes me do those things."

"I know you love me more than friends..." Ashley faces him and she stares at his eyes "..And it fine because I loved you too."

"REALLY? Is that true?" Richard was so surprised to hear it from her.

"Will this prove that it's true?" Ashley wraps her arm around Richard's neck, pulls him closer to her face and she kissed him. Well that will probably prove she not kidding. She really did fell in love with Richard as time pass by.

On the other hand...

I was carrying a glass of water and I gave it to Rebecca.

"Do you think he will wake up?" she asked me and I smiled and told her.

"Of couse he will you did what you have to do now it's his turn to do something. He will wake up just have faith in him." then I went outside so I wont bother anything between them.

_"Billy, please wake up...Please wake up"_ Rebecca keeps wishing he would wake up right now and if he doesn't you all know what gonna happen.

She is sitting to a chair next to Billy's bed.

"Oh come Billy please wake up now." She holds his hands, she checks his pulse, it's still beating. She rested her head to the side of the bed. "Billy I'll do anything just wake up." She was about to cry until she felt his hand move. "Billy are you OK?" She jumped out of her seat to check Billy if he's fine and normal,...And don't worry.

Rebecca almost looks like she is panicking checking every single details about Billy. Then suddenly Billy grabs her hand. "Rebecca."

Rebecca hugs him and she said. "I thought you aren't gonna wake up."

"I'm fine now. I'm alright."

"I thought you were gonna die." then she let's Billy go.

"Thanks for saving me." he slightly laughs "I guess were even. I helped you escape Arklay Mountains, You helped me stay alive." He laughs a little.

Rebecca Laughs too "Not yet." She move towards Billy and kissed him. "That's what you owe me a week later."

Not far away...

"HEY!" I suddenly looked back and I saw Leon "Have you seen Ada?" i was gonna say no but.

"Will that answer your question." I pointed to the roof and he saw Ada just walking around. He run and went up the stairs.

Leon keeps Chasing Ada over the roof wherever she goes. He keeps saying he's sorry and it won't happen again but she keeps avoiding him for a week. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to she have to wait until the captain said so.

"Ada, please believe me I didn't mean to do it I was just confiused and afraid because I always think that you are gonna leave me again." He didn't got al single word from Ada.

"Ada!" He grabs her wrist "Look at me...I'm telling the truth and I promise It wont happen again" the one thing he got is slap.

"I can believe you did this to me. After all times I saved your life you...ughhh!"

"What?"

"Oh you wanna know" you really don't wanna stand near her now leon. "I rang the church bell so they won't attack you, I shot that big man while he was killing you, I shot saddler with TMP so you would escape and I thew you a rocket laucher and now the first thing I want to do is to kill you after what you did."

"You're right I have no right to do that to you. I just want you to know that I am so guity about it. I wont do it again."

Ada didn't reply she was just looking blankly at leon, seems that no matter what what Leon says it wont change her mind.

"And if you regret saving my life then..." he walks to the edge of the building and... he jumps down from a 5 story building.

"Leon!" she runs but she was shock to see.

That Leon only landed on the fourth floor. Leon laughs but not too much. "Hey come here!"

Ada jumped down. "What do think you're doing?"

"What you didn't see that there is no 4th floor here."

"Well maybe because...Because I was so busy looking at your eyes trying to know if your telling the truth...and you are."

Leon wraps his arm around her waist but she didn't protest "Are you forgiving me?"

"Yes, I made some mistakes to you too and those are big ones."

Leon kisses her lips and he was glad she kissed back.

After a few minutes...

"HEY!" I heard another man called me.

"Why is everyone calling me?"

"Can you hold this at the back then reveal it when we arrive." he gives me a really big banner.

"We, you mean Jill and you?" He nodded and I went at the back as he walks away.

"JILL!" Chris yelled at Jill who was just.

"Mind if I take you somewhere here? and talk?"

"Sure."

"Jill we've been partners for a long time now eh." She nodded "And You've known me and I've known you"

"Yup. and?"

"I wanted to ask you something but I just don't know how to tell you so...Look." he points to me and I opened and raised the banner hanging. The letters written in it was W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E-J-I-L-L-V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E-? I don't know how to read it (Laughs).

Chris was actually blushing and he looks so shy.

Jill was having a teary eye and didn't know what to say (how hard it is to say YES!) No words can come out of her mouth. Instead she gives Chris a nice big hug and a furry of kisses to his lips. Chris just gave me a thumbs up.

And when I look at my right side...

I saw her, Claire Redfield sitting alone at a bench, crying again. I figured she could use some company. When I got closer to her, she wiped her tears and pretends she is not crying "You...need anything?" She asked me.

"It's Okay don't be afraid to show how you feel, we all feel the same way for him but he is in a better and safer place up there."

"I know I'll be fine sooner or later."

"Claire?" That's not me it was another person who called Claire.

"Steve!" Claire jumps out of her seat and hugs him "How's your leg?"

"Better, I can stand up on my own now. Thanks to you."

"Steve about me and Leon-"

Steve covered her mouth with his finger and said "It's Okay Leon explained everything to me."

"Looks like you don't need me anymore Claire I'll go now." I said then I walked away.

"Hey JAZZ..." I looked back at Claire and said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Left them with a smile on my face because finally Steve Burnside, Claire's average lover was there with her.

They were both sitting down, her neck was resting at his chest, her arms were wrapped around his left arm, and Steve was wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Finally after years They were together again and this time hopefully no one can separate them.

"Don't worry Barry will be fine up there. I may not be a powerful tyrant anymore but I promise I'll protect you Claire."

"I know you would and I always feel better every time your here."

And when their lips met... They wished that time would stop at that moment or at least slow down. Because more than anything, they wanted to spend time with each other and seems to them that if they would ever be born again they will not waste time anymore. And they will do anything to protect each other.

If they only knew I was just a few miles away staring at all of them. And I said to myself.

_Who would though that a spoiled brat would end up with a caring, understanding and loving ex-S.T.A.R.S. agent._

_That and amateur medic would save an ex-marine._

_That even if those two were worlds apart and made a lot of mistakes, they forgive each other because of love._

_Then after being partners for so many years and a lot of people tries to ruin their relationship, they finally end up together._

_And even death couldn't be enough because destiny will find it's way to be with the one they love._

_If only I can bring back time..._

**_I want to thank all of you because of you I had a chance to share my imaginations to you guys. I'm really trying not to cry right not but I've never felt this before...THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!_**


	14. Credits

_It ends tonight-all american rejects_

_Your subtleties_  
_They strangle me_  
_I can't explain myself at all._  
_And all the wants_  
_And all the needs_  
_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_  
_It ends tonight_  
_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_  
_Least I fall alone._  
_I can't explain what you can't explain._  
_You're finding things that you didn't know_  
_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_  
_It's better than being on your side_  
_It's my fault when you're blind_  
_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_  
_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

_Tonight_  
_Insight_  
_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._

****

**_You know guys, ResidentEvilGirl has pretty awesome stories too. I even added her as friend on facebook. Meandor711 and Sumi Arana has some interesting high school fics too.(Just sharing my feelings for other writers out there) _**

******_ANYWAY...Well uh...I really don't know what to say...I was actually crying when I was reading some reviews especially from drackwolf and jennah who was such a very awsome viewer. For those who made this one of your favorite story you know who you are and I thank you for that._**

**_About the song I just like it and it's awesome that it finally ended. I will be working on the continuation of the story but this time I will make it two characters per story It will take a while but I know I can finish it because of you guys. and If you have any questions to me or about the story you can simply leave it as a review then my answer well be here._**

_If you want to see the sequels to this story just visit my profile and look for your favorite couple story._

_Again I can't tell how Thankful I am. I can't find the words to say to you guys. THANK YOU x 10 to the 100 power_


End file.
